Broken Promises
by Sleepynels
Summary: Promises are an easy to give hard to keep vow, They should never be taken lightly though. Follow the life of Promisekit, The betrayals, the adventure, the romance!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hope you enjoy!**

 **The four or so clans rule over a mountainous region territory one mountain in particular.**

 **So twolegs are very few and far between.**

 **The territories being so large gatherings only happen every other full moon since it takes about a full 24 hours or so to get to the gathering site and they last a day.**

 **The "special place" is called moon cavern, which is a cave near the top of the mountain that has an opening to the outside from the ceiling area that reflects the moon in the glowing moss in a pool of water**

 **the gathering place is a large closed off clearing where four large rocks are (one for each leader to stand on). it sits between the four territories ( so mid mountain)**

 **star clan is kinda segregated mostly just iceclan.**

The nursery the was dark and the mews of the kits were the music of the early greenleaf night. One queen lay in her nest, panting, her ginger and tan tabby pelt slick with sweat over her swollen belly. A pained moan escaped the clenched teeth of the queen. The two medicine cats jumped into action knowing the time was close at paw.

"Shadowclaw! Will she be OK? What if somethings wrong?!" fretted the female medicine cat.

"Robinfluff, for the last time she will be fine! Everything is going perfectly and you should know it! Have seeing through a few kittings yourself, furball!" the small black tom snapped back.

"Why is it taking so long and can you two please stop bickering and help me!" the queen let out a pained growl and dug her claws into the moss of her nest.

Shadowclaw rolled his eyes and snapped"If your not going to be useful to your sister then leave and if you are going to be the medicine cat you have been trained to be for seasons then go get a stick and some borage. It is time." Robinfluff hesitated for a second then saw her sister staring at her with pain glazed eyes then she ran to get the supplies.

Shadowclaw put his paw on her stomach feeling the contractions. " OK, Blazingbark I need you to push when I say." he stated. Suddenly a white tom with black patch over one eye burst in covered in mud and leaf litter. "Blazingbark am I too late?!" he cried out nearly knocking Shadowclaw off his paws to get to the queen.

Though Shadowclaw may be a bit smaller than most of the clan he was strong from his prievous warrior training before becoming a medicine cat all those seasons ago Quick as a flash he gripped the panicked tom by the scruff and used his own weight against him to topple him out the nursery entrance. " Icefang! You know toms excluding medicine cats are allowed in the nursery during a kitting! All you do is get in the way! No warrior training can help in this momen-" Blazingbark cried in pain "-stay out!" hissed Shadowclaw and he turned back around to his patient.

Icefang sat dazed, then proceeded to be knocked off the pathway branch by Robinfluff charging by with the supplies needed.

"Finally! Starclan, did you go to mooncavern and back for these?" meowed Shadowclaw.

Robinfluff just flattened her ears in response and went to her sister. "alright, dear sister time to meet my nieces or nephews" she purred and licked her ear. Blazingbark just groaned.

"Alright, Push now!" Robinfluff coaxed while stroking her tail down Blazingbarks flank and push she did. Soon a little slate and white tabby she-cat came into the world. Blazingbark slumped and looked down at her new daughter and purred. Robinfluff purred "oh dear sister still one more to go! Don't start the celebration early!" with her paw on her sisters flank.

The night wore on and soon another kit was brought into the world, another she-cat, she was a pale cream and white with a pale ginger and tan dappled pelt.

"Two daughters!" purred a nearby queen " I only had toms and they're a handfull" looking down at her three kits.

"Mama when can we play with them?" asked a small dusky brown kit

"There so small they will suck at playing!" whined a silver tabby

"Why do they look so wierd?" cried the white patched tabby all at the same time.

"Hush now and go back to sleep!" the queen scolded and looked sheepishly at Blazingbark as the kits grumpily returned to the nest.

"Its fine Dewsong, if mine are anything like me I know there going to be a handfull" Blazingbark sighed tiredly. Dewsong just purred in response.

"Well we are done here Robinfluff, come on and lets get some sleep before something else happens" grumbled Shadowclaw as he left the nursery.

Robinfluff licked her sister and each kit in turn and meowed a good night. As she made her way through the branches she noticed a white lump of fur on the forest floor "Icefang what are you doing down there! Come see your kits!" snapped Robinfluff. The lump that was Icefang shot up the tree and darted through the opening of the nursery.

"Blazingbark!" he cried only to get swatted by said she-cat.

"For starclans sake! Icefang shut your mouth and be quiet and come meet your daughters." Blazingbark purred at the sight of her flustered mate.

Icefang ducked his head to look at the kits in the dim light. "There beautiful..what will we call them?" he whispered.

"You choose one first and I will name the second?" Blazingbark replied.

Icefang laid down next to his mate as the sun was rising bring light to the dark nursery. Icefang touched the cream fluffy she-kit with his tail "How about Dappledkit?" he nervously mewed.

"Thats perfect!" Blazingbark purred as she nudged the little tabby "This one will be Promisekit."

Icefang blinked at the name "That's a..unique name my dear..why that one?"

Blazingbark looked him in the eyes "Because she is the promise of us being bonded together forever." As a reply Icefang pressed his face into her fur and purred loudly.

As the sun rose fully the willow tree leaves cast a warm green light on to the waking cats promising a nice warm day early greenleaf day.\

Leafclan: **There territory is on the west side of the traditional clan circle thingy. They have two camps one for spring/summer(giant weeping willow in a grove) and other fall/winter(angel oak tree). very forested territory they are known for there tree climbing skills and literally live in trees.**

Streamstar: A slate colored tabby tom with silver belly/paws/underside and tip of tail. blue eyes.

Boulderswipe: A massive grey she-cat with darker grey bands on her left paw/ right ear/ two on her tail and her left paw and patch on her muzzle is white, grey eyes.

Medicine cats: Shadowclaw- A small black tom with yellow eyes. (former warrior)

-RobinFluff- A red brown fluffy she-cat with a white chest/paws and a black dappled pelt with green eyes.

Warriors:

Mistfall: A massive very pale grey tom with blue eyes.

Icefang: White tom with a black patch over left eye with green eyes.

Stonescar: Grey tom with sparse brownish tabby stripes and brown paws, amber eyes.

Leafpelt: A golden tan she-cat with brown ears and tailtip, green eyes.

Rabbitleap: White tabby tom with bobbed tail, amber eyes.

Mottostripe: A grey she-cat with dark grey bands on her left paw/right ear/ two on her tail as well as a left ear tip and front right paw/left back paw.

Spottedwolf: An unusually spotted silver tabby with a white underside, amber eyes.

Crowsflight: Golden tom with black ears tips and blaze, green eyes.

Silentwind: pure black she-cat with orange eyes.

Blazefrost: white tom with ginger points with one blue eye and one green.

Raptorclaws: red brown she-cat with white paws and unusually long black claws,green eyes.

Bloodrose: white she-cat with red brown points and a scar down the right side of her face, blue eyes.

Smallfoot: A small white tom with ginger paws. blue eyes.

Coyotefang: grey brown and white tom, amber eyes.

Crowfrost: dark grey tabby tom with lighter stripes, blue eyes.

Stormstripe: a grey tabby tom with jagged white stripes,blue eyes.

Goldeneyes: A pale brown she-cat with beautiful golden eyes.

Apprentices:

Nightpaw: a tuxedo tom, yellow eyes. RL

Bugpaw: brown tabby tom with white paw/belly/muzzle, green eyes. BS

Creampaw: pale ginger and white she-cat, yellow eyes. BR

Swiftpaw: black she cat with white tail tip. blue eyes. SW

Greenpaw: Tabby she-cat with green tinge to her fur and white paws, amber eyes. CF

Queens:

Blazingbark: A fluffy tan and dark ginger tabby with white chest/muzzle/paws/belly, amber eyes. FoK: Icefang

-Promisekit: a slate and white tabby shecat with grey blue eyes. MS

-Dappledkit: a fluffy pale cream and white she-cat with dapples ginger and tan, one green and one blue eye. SW

Dewsong: A blue grey she-cat with white paws and tail tip, blue eyes. FoK: Rabbitleap

-Moonkit: Silver tabby tom,blue eyes SF

-Harekit: White tom with brown tabby patches, amber eyes. BF

-Duskkit: A dusky brown tom, amber eyes. CF

Elders:

Jeweleyes: golden she cat with beautiful green eyes.

Gingerfluff: fluffy orange she-cat green eyes.

Redfoot: brown red she cat with ginger paws. amber eyes.

Mudpuddle: a brown she-cat with darker brown patches very very old. oldest cat in the clans. ( seeing as warrios tend to die at like 10 human years or less she is like 16yrs) retired medicine cat.

Batwing: black tom with grey patches amber eyes.(failing eye sight)

Turtleshell: a calico tom with a bobbed tail.

Mistclan **This clan is to the south of the clan circle has the least elevation. they are known for fishing and swimming, there territory is very marshy and has lots of little ponds and lakes. has the largest expanse of territory**.

Sharpstar: A tiny white calico she-cat with brown and black spots, green eyes.

Dustfur: Big tom with grey-light brown fur and claw scars across his chest, yellow eyes.

Medicine cats: Cinderstom: A creamy almost white she-cat with greyishblack fading pointed markings and white toes, pale blue eyes.

-Ashsky: A beautiful ashy grey she-cat with barely visible grey stripes, green eyes.

Warriors:

NIghtfall: Pale ginger tom with barely visible light brown spots, yellow eyes.

Littleblue: small pale grey-blue she-cat with grey blue eyes.

Greenlily: A fluffy tabby she-cat with white fur and light yellow tabby stripes, green eyes.

Silverfire: A mottled grey/silver tom, blue eyes

Spiritblaze: Like her sister Cinderstorm except with a white muzzle and one of her ears is black, pale blue eyes.

Adderbite: Light brown tom with triangle like flecks down his back like an adder, green eyes, limp from past snake bite.

Sootheart: a smokey grey tom with black face and noticeable brown streaks around his legs and belly, orange eyes.

Fawntail: brown tom with white spots on his lower back/ above his nose as well as a white belly and tail tip, golden eyes.

Tigerstripe: Bright ginger tom with tiger like tabby stripes, green.

Cloudpatch: A white/grey she-cat yellow eyes.

Rosethorn: Red brown she-cat with a crescent shaped scar around the right eye, dark green eyes.

Birdsong: grey tom with reddish brown chest/belly and paws, amber eyes.

Crestnight: Black tom, yellow eyes.

Tallnight: A dark brown tom with long legs and light brown eyes.

Sweetswipe: White she-cat with black muzzle and paws, orange eyes.

Dewleaf: a cream colored tom with a leaf shaped bald spot on his right leg, blue eyes.

Rocksong: A massive grey tom with darker toes and amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Sunpaw: golden tabby tom with blue eyes. CN

Dawnpaw: Golden-red she-cat eith white belly/paws/tail tip, amber eyes. TS

Moonpaw: A domesticated white fox pup. ( Friends clan i made no changes as she asked bare with me please, as she states was found very young and raised with the clan much to the clans distaste but kept as a plan to help keep other foxes away.) GE

Mellowpaw: grey and white tom, blue eyes. CP

Patchedpaw: White tom with brown patches, blue eyes. SH

Hailpaw: White she-cat with grey specks, yellow eyes. AB

Cubpaw: large brown tom with white specks and paws, gold eyes. DF

Sandpaw: a blonde she-cat, brown eyes. DL

Honeypaw: brown tom with a blonde streak that goes from one eye down his underside, grey eyes. TN

Queens:

Cinnamonpelt: a cinnamon colored she-cat with brown eyes. FoK: Dustfur

-Burstkit: Bright ginger and grey tom, bright honey colored eyes.

-Lightkit: light brown tabby she-cat with grey stripes, yellow eyes.

-Firekit: cinnamon colored tom with brown eyes.

-Flarekit: cinnamon colored she-cat with yellow eyes.

Goldeneyes: a golden tabby she-cat with white paws and golden eyes.

Mudflower: a fluffy mostly brown she-cat with white paws and belly, blue eyes. FoK: Nightfall

Elders:

Coldstripe: grey blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Shortclaw: White tom with yellow patches, taken by twolegs as a young warrior and declawed after many moons escaped and found his way back.

Greybell: light grey she cat with deep brown eyes.

Treeclan **the clan to the east. they live in a rocky type forest, originally many many generations ago they owned leafclan territory as there name suggests, but they do live in a stone tree of sorts ( giant rock formation that from afar resemebles a tree kinda, they dont remember owning leafclan land but still miss the trees)**

Cedarstar: A fluffy tan and dark ginger tabby with white chest/muzzle/paws/belly, amber eyes.

Hazelclaw: A pale cream tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine cats: Fernfur: a light brown tabby with amber eyes.

-Barkpelt: a mottled brown tom with brown eyes.

Warriors:

Gumfur: blue-grey tabby tom, green eyes.

Pinetail:brown tabby she-cat, green eyes.

Acornclaw: Brown tom with darker brown splotches, green eyes

Dewstem: grey tabby she-cat, brown eyes.

Hickoryfur: Light brown tabby tom, green eyes.

Mapleleaf: light brown with darker specks, green.

Grasstuft: very fluffy brown tabby tom, green eyes.

Lilyfoot: grey tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

Daisypatch: Light brown tabby, green eyes.

Berrytail: Brown tom with tinges of light brown, hazel eyes.

Leafspots: Brown she-cat with lighter brown spots, brown eyes.

Birchbranch: Grey white she-cat, green eyes.

Rootpelt: dark brown tabby tom, brown eyes.

Queens:

Mosstrunk: Light brown she-cat, hazel eyes. FoK: Grasstuft

Thistlekit: fluffy spiked furred tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Sapkit: dark brown she-kit with amber eyes.

Thymeleaf: Dark brown tabby she-cat, green eyes. FoK:?BS?

Apprentices:

Mosspaw: brown tabby tom, green eyes LF

Shroompaw: grey she-cat with brown ear/tail tip. brown eyes CS

Garlicpaw: grey she-cat with brownish grey fur. brown eyes. DP

Elders:

Ashheart: Light grey with smal darker grey spot on chest and large darker grey spot on back with dark grey paws, light grey eyes.

Oakpelt ( formally star): Dark brown tabby with green eyes.

Iceclan: **the northern most clan there territory is toward the top of the mountain so they get lots of snow and some parts stay snow. they live in a cave. They have there own code that has most of the warrior code. Dark furred cats have to go through a test to prove there worth as kits if they fail test they are killed or die during the test. Not permitted to have kits unless the leaders and medicine allow. Thick and long pelts because its colder and hunting takes longer so no short furred cats are also not allowed to have kits. Mentors can and often have more than one apprentice. females treated with higher regard due to the fact that they have the kits. Lastly they will sacrifice cats though mainly kits to please starclan (mainly males only if they have darker fur)**

Foxstar: a dark ginger tom with white feet and tail tip, yellow eyes.

Scarface: light grey tom covered in scars, three prominent ones face.

Medicine cats: Cragfoot: old grey she-cat that's dark grey with black feet, amber eyes.

Owlfeather: a white tom with brown flecks. blue eyes.

Warriors:

Duststorm: a light brown tom with light grey stripes, grey eyes.

Deadleaf: a strikingly black she-cat, orange eyes.

Snowstep: Dark brown she-cat white paws, blue eyes.

Sleetfur: a grey and white tom. yellow eyes.

Blizzardface: a pale grey tabby tom with a white face, yellow eyes.

Icicleclaw: a white she-cat, ice blue eyes. short fur

Pinefrost: a dark grey tom with black and white patches, green eyes.

Rockfur: large grey tom, yellow eyes.

Palestone: A pale grey tom with darker flecks, blue eyes.

Specklepelt: a pale brown tom with white flecks, green eyes.

Slushfoot: a light grey tom, yellow eyes.

Coldstorm: blue grey she-cat with white/belly/legs/tail tip, blue eyes.

Addlertongue: cream she-cat with brown paws, amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Brightpaw: A golden tom with a white chest/paws/tail tip and darker gold flecks, gold eyes. IC

Oakpaw: light brown tom with cream paws, amber eyes SP

Eggpaw: cream she-cat, amber eyes. CS

Pebblepaw:a grey tom with white paws, blue eyes. SF

Rainpaw: white she-cat with grey spots, blue eyes. DS

Eaglepaw: White tom with brown spots, yellow eyes. SS

Littlepaw: a white tom with black patches, blue eyes. PF

Hawkpaw: gold and white she-cat, gold eyes. DS

Queens:

Iceeyes: white she-cat with pale blue eyes. FoK: Blizzardface

-Wetkit: grey tom with a white ears, pale blue eyes.

-Stormkit: Pale grey tabby she-cat, yellow eyes.

Mintspring: a grey and white she-cat, vibrant green eyes. FoK: Duststorm

Frostfox: a white she-cat with black ears and tail tip, blue eyes. Fok: Foxstar

Elders:

Frozennose: black she-cat with white around her nose, blue eyes.

Darkfrost: dark tabby tom with white paws and chest, amber eyes.

Whiteflake: white tom, yellow eyes.

 **AN: To be noted Mist/Tree are my friends clans and Ice was a mix of me and her and leaf is all mine so I didn't make any changes to the listings and such, bare with me and a few things I promise the next chapter will be much longer! But between work and the fact I am using my friends computer i will try to upload once a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

This day started out like any other. The sun was shining and everycat was working hard for there clan.

A patrol approached the border quietly. In the lead was a massive grey she-cat her grey eyes glowed in the morning light, her patrol consisted of her most loyal/powerful warriors. The scent of Mistclan blew toward them.

Emerging from the marshy undergrowth in the distance was a small border patrol, the leading cat was exactly who she wanted it to be. Rocksong an equally massive grey tom, her older brother.

Her claws slid out in anticipation as she stalked forward, crouching to leap, she paused seeing a a bright ginger tiger striped tabby at the end. Tigerstripe, the one tom to steal her heart.

As apprentices she almost broke the code for him. A wave of regret squeezed her heart only to be pushed down by rage at her own traitorous feelings. Allowing the rage to fill her and drive her forward she ordered her patrol to attack with a flick of her tail, no battle cry to begin to alert them. This was personal, this was revenge.

Six moons ago a border skirmish turned deadly when a Leafclan patrol was driven to the edge of a raging river and the bank collapsed. Only one of the cats from patrol of five survived, Batwing, only to live the rest of his days as an elder. A branch scratched his eyes in the river when he fell in. The enemy patrol led by Rocksong himself.

Streamstar accepted this as an accident but Boulderswipe could not. Her best friend had been blinded and they had lost good cats. Her patrol was made up of mostly cats who had suffered from this tragedy. They had lost the caring mate of Spottedwolf and mother of Coyotefang, Patchpelt. The mate of Crowfrost, Ferngully who was pregnant. Coontail the mate of Leafpelt and father of Bugpaw. Lastly Iceheart mentor to Boulderswipe herself and deputy before her. The last cats on her patrol were two of her best fighters Stonescar and Raptorclaws.

Boulderswipe leapt on to Rocksongs back bringing him down with a thud, his patrol stunned only got swamped by the rest of her patrol. There patrol only consisting of three warriors and one apprentice.

Screeching filled the air. Leafclan warriors surrounding the rest of Mistclans patrol as Bouldswipe and Rocksong rolled in a screeching ball. Breaking apart they stared at each other.

"Let us go! We have done nothing! Whats this about?" Rocksong panted.

"Mistclan has to pay for the warriors you killed!" Hissed Boulderswipe.

"It was an accident! Streamstar even stated it at the gathering and Mistclan apologized, you know this! Why would he go back on his statement-" Rocksong saw Boulderwipes ears twitch slightly "He didn't..." Rocksong lowered his head and hissed.

Boulderswipes head raised defiantly "I may have made my own call here but atleast I'm loyal to my clan unlike you! Betraying us by joining them then driving your own clan mates to death!"

Rocksongs eyes shadowed with grief but no regret "It was a bad place for a fight I admit that but my clan is Mist now with my mate Sharpstar. Why can't you be happy for me?"

The Leafclan cats just glared with hatred at the small patrol, hackles raised ready to strike at Boulderswipes command.

Boulderswipe stalked up to Rocksong and stood nose to nose with him. If no cat knew there lineage before there was no mistaking it as amber met grey. Their height and fur color as well as the large paws and eye shape.

"Fight me. Prove to me your right by your strength, I cannot believe the words of a traitor!" she spat and reared up with a hefty swipe to his muzzle.

Rocksong slid to the side from the hit and turned slowly to look at his sister "One on one, you and me." he lunged toward Boulderswipe knocking her down and battering her belly with his hind paws.

"Fine!" she hissed as she grasped his shoulder in her teeth for a vicious bite and flipped them over gaining the advantage.

The fight continued both becoming bloody with clumps of fur hanging off them. Leafclans patrol watched silently while Mistclan looked on in horror.

Breaking apart panting Rocksong stumbled back and fell. Boulderswipe approached slowly snarling, finally standing over him she raised a paw, claws unsheathed.

"STOP!" yowled the little Mistclan apprentice as she jumped in the way. The little golden red she-cat stared up defiantly with blazing amber eyes. Boulderswipe hesitated and looked down and the tiny little cat.

"Rocksong is a good cat! He helps me with caring for the elders and hunting and he isnt even my mentor! He helps everybody! Don't hurt him or I will hurt you!" Cried the tiny cat as she stood in front of the downed cat. Boulderswipe could only stare as Rocksong let out a pained purr and and nudged the little cat out of the way as he struggled to stand."

"Dawnpaw, its OK I need to finish this, to protect you from mean cats like her." Rocksong meowed quietly then looked coldly at Boulderswipe. Fast as a snake he struck and knocked Boulderswipe into a tree. With the air knocked out of her she struggled to stand and breath, but Rocksong was quicker and pounced.

"I didn't think it would come to this...but I have to protect my future kits, my mate, and my clan you will always be a danger to us." Rocksong hissed quietly and pinned her down.

Leafclan started to jump into action but was stopped by Boulderswipe giving the command to stay. "This is my battle!" she yowled as she struggled but it was no use she was pinned tightly.

Rocksong opened his jaws to deliver a battle ending bite. Boulderswipe closed her eyes, but then the weight was gone. She opened her eyes and glowing ginger fur filled her her sight like a starclan given vision, her heart stuttered and everything faded in to unconsciousness

"Rocksong, a Mistclan warrior doesn't kill to make a statement! Let the fighting stop, this fight was uncalled for and stupid anyway!" yowled Tigerstripe his furred bushed out.

Rocksong just stared then let a small smirk show while shaking his head. "Leave!" He meowed toward the Leafclan patrol then stated "Dawnpaw go with Cloudpatch and tell Sharpstar whats happened and that I have taken care of it, I am going to help take her back to her camp and tell Streamstar what has happened."

"What makes you think we will let you come back to camp with us!" hissed Spottedwolf

"Because you don't want a war." Rocksong stated looking down at him.

Stonescar and Leafpelt walked up and sniffed Boulderswipe. "We need to get her back" stated Leafpelt.

Stonescar looked at Rocksong. "Uncle you did a number on her. But you look just as bad and Boulderswipe is one of the best fighters how did you do it?"]

Rocksong just stared blankly at the tom, "Your Mottostripes son yes?" Stonescar nodded "She has a weakness thats all everycat has them. Now lets go." he stated.

Rocksong grabbed Boulderswipe by the scruff and tossed her on his back and Tigerstripe let out a hiss."Careful! If you hurt to bad we could get in real trouble!".

"Oh tigey why don't you care about me I'm just as hurt if not more! Why does he get all the attention?" he pouted while trudging after the Leafclan cats.

"Oh my starclan! Your a grown tom Rocksong not a she-cat!" hissed a blushing Tigerstripe as he looked at Boulderswipe out of the corner of his eye.

They all stumbled in to the outer clearing under tree camp. The clan made there way down gasping and asking questions.

Streamstar emerged from the leaves. "Rocksong? What the meaning of this? Spottedwolf! Report now!"

"We acted out of the orders of our deputy Boulderswipe and did it gladly!" Spottedwolf replied.

"What orders now were they? Shadowclaw! Robinfluff! Get out here and help." the said cats burst out of the tree and took Boulderswipe away for healing Tigerstripe made to follow but was hissed away.

"Allow me Streamstar?" asked Rocksong. Streamstar flicked his tail impatiently.

"Boulderswipe felt that the incident six moon ago was not an accident, which it was, I still have nightmares about it. She took it in her own paws to get justice for her harmed clanmates. We fought, just me and her." Rocksong stated with his head bowed.

"Is this true?" Streamstar asked the cats that were involved. Most nodded but Coyotefang the young warrior yowled back.

"You just let them get away with it! My mother died and you did nothing! They should suffer! Boulderswipe was just trying to help us get closure!"

"Rocksong you are free to get treatment and head back to your own clan, the cats in question they shall be punished please apologize to Sharpstar" Streamstar sighed.

"Thank you but I will be leaving now." Rocksong stated and looked for Tigerstripe who was inching towards the medicine den. Rocksong cleared his throat and Tigerstripe followed him out with ears slightly drooped.

This whole meeting was watched by two very young kits who werent supposed to be watching.

"Whats that red stuff on the ground Dappledkit?" asked a little slate tabby

"Dunno...Mouse juice maybe? Wanna go see Promisekit?" answered Dappledkit

"Yeah!" Promisekit replied. They both quietly slid out of the nursery opening. being so light and small they slid down a thin branch to the ground and creeped across the clearing. The adult cats to busy gossiping about what will happen to the cats that broke the rules.

Dappledkit dabbed her paw in it and squeaked "ewwy is gross!" while Promisekit tackled her and they rolled into the puddle. Both kits squealed loudly as the blood got on their fur.

The rest of the clan turned to see the two blood covered kits and gasped. Blazingbark made her way over. "Kits what are you doing! Come on lets get you cleaned up." bundling them away from puddle.

Robinfluff popped her head out to see the commotion. Her eyes glazed over and she spoke in an eerie voice "Snow covered in dapples of blood when promises are broken, only then will the rowan grow to be strong, Beware the dark in the shadow of the tree."


	3. Chapter 3

A few moons passed after the border incident, greenleaf is now in full swing. The leafclan camp was in full bloom and beautiful.

Streamstar paced back and forth, in two days time was the gathering. They would have to leave by sunset to get there in time, but his disruptive deputy still hasn't healed enough to travel as well as the fact Mistclan may not be friendly toward the idea of her still being his deputy.

Streamstar is a forgiving leader and the nature of her crimes weren't as serious as could be, she was just trying to get what she felt was justice for her clanmates. Within in the clan itself she is popular and well respected so to replace her could quite well cause a disruption amoung his clan. He sighed he was going to have to have a stand in tonight.

Streamstar launched himself out of his den to the forest floor. "Warriors to me!" he yowled and the clan responded promptly.

" The gathering is almost apon us! This is who will be attending! Shadowclaw, Mistfall, Leafpelt, Silentwind, Bloodrose, Rabbitleap, Crowsflight, Blazingbark and Bugpaw. Smallfoot your in charge while we're gone!" he meowed.

"Streamstar? Who is acting deputy? I know we have been sharing the duties but we need a representing cat at the gathering." asked Rabbitleap.

"I understand your concern Rabbitleap, I will handle it, meanwhile go on ahead without me. I will catch up." Streamstar meowed. Rabbitleap nodded and summoned the cats with a flick of his ears and they streamed out of the grove. 'Maybe I should just make him deputy, he is a smart calm cat' he shook his head as he walked around the main tree' no he is too soft hearted' he thought as he entered a den at the base of the tree.

"Mottostripe? I need a favor." Streamstar called out quietly as he entered the den. Bright blue eyes stared back at him and he heard a sigh.

"What is it you need old friend" the she-cat sighed dramatically and rolled on her back.

"I am lifting the ban against you. You may attend gatherings as I need a fill in deputy and your the only cat for the job." Streamstar yawned and stretched.

Mottostripe flipped over and turned away with flattened ears. "As kind as your offer is, I refuse. You know exactly why I was banned and why I never wish to attend them." swishing her tail in irritation.

Streamstar entered the den and curled around the irrate she-cat. " Please, for me? Your letting them win by not going don't you miss your friends or seeing your brother?"

Mottostripe scored the ground with her claws. "Under one condition."

"Anything with in reason my dear!" Streamstar purred happily.

"I want an apprentice. One of my daughters kits to be exact. Good we had this talk now lets go." Mottostripe stated and walked out of the den, leaving a stunned Streamstar to scramble after.

"But you don't take apprentices! You haven't wanted one since Jadepaw." Streamstar mewed as he caught up.

Mottostripe winced. "I need to train one successful apprentice before I die, how ever will starclan accept me then." she whispered as she trotted out of camp. Streamstar quickly followed.

"I can't wait!" yowled the little silver tom as he pounced on his brother.

"Dewsong! When do they get back?" asked Duskkit the only behaving kit of the litter of three.

"In about three sunrises time dear, Moonkit! Get off Harekit! How are you ever going to behave as apprentices!" sighed the weary mother Dewsong.

The kits scrambled off each other and stood to attention and flattened there ears as Dappledkit and Promisekit started wailing.

"THREE SUNRISES! WE WANT MAMA! BLAZINGBARK!" the she-kits yowled for their mother.

Dewsong curled around them. "shh..my darlings, she will be back with news of the other clans and many stories. Plus your father is still here and I'm sure he will be glad to play with you! Now all of you off to your nests its time to sleep." she purred soothingly and licked each of there heads.

"But what about the tree climbing practice for the cermony?" Harekit complained

"Its too dark tonight at sunrise I will show you." Dewsong stated.

"He needs all the practice he can get! He won't be able to climb anything with that tail." Moonkit jeered and swished his long bushy tail.

Harekit whimpered and looked at his own bobbed tail that he inheriated from his father Rabbitleap.

"MOONKIT! What is wrong with you tonight! Keep up this behavior and I will have your cermony post poned!" Dewsong turned to the discouraged Harekit "Your father is a great strong warrior and he has the same type of tail as you which he inheirated from his own father the great deputy Turtletail. You will pass with no problem!" she licked Harekits head.

"Who was Turtletail?" Dappledkit asked from her nest.

Dewsong looked at the kits who all had big pleading eyes. "Fine one story then off to bed. Gather around."

"Moons ago a little calico tom kit was born with no tail. He was laughed at and teased but when he became an apprentice he strived to show them that he too could climb and jump as all Leafclan cats do. He trained day and night to learn to balance without a tail and it seemed impossible for a long time, but then the day came where a huge storm raged through our forest a new apprentice named silverpaw got caught in a tree when the wind knocked it over the chasm that rests on part of the Mistclan border. She cried out for help and no one could reach her. Turtlepaw legs and claws had grown stronger due to the extra training he did along with his ability to balance without a tail. The howling winds could not knock him off for his strength was great and he was able to save her. After that night he became Turtletail and started training the clan in how strengthen ones claws and legs, The evil Darkstar was leader at this time and he along with Streamshadows (Streamstar) led a rebelion and saved the clan! After that he became deputy and stopped many wars. He died saving Stormstripe your uncle from a rock fall on the way to a gathering. Now sleep darlings." Dewsong finished the little story and tucked them into there nests.

"Are you ready?" Streamstar asked Mottostripe quietly as they were about to enter the gathering sight.

"As ready as I will ever be" she sighed and nudged him.

The early sunshine shone over the trees into the rocky meadow below. The other clans were already there, lounging in groups.

My nose twitched as the soft scent of Leafclan blew toward me. Lazily i looked over at the arriving clan wondering who will be joining us this gathering. My fur on my back bristled in shock when I who was leading the clan.

Hazelclaw looked up from where she was laying against my side and meowed "Whats wrong dear?"

I stood up abruptly and flattened my bristling fur and made my way over to Leafclan.

As I closed in I yowled a mandatory greeting gaining the attention of Leafclan but others as well. Streamstars whiskers twitched in distain. I stood up tall taking advantage of my greater height.

"Streamstar see you could finally make it. Did you forget the ban though in your old age?" I drawled out. By then the other clan leaders made there way over.

"I lifted the ban simple as that, she did not do a crime and its been long enough for me to allow another clan to say who can and who can't come to the gathering." Streamstar stated simply and moved to lean against Mottostripe. Anger flared through me unsure if it was from his statement or the fact he was touching Mottostripe, which in turn irratated me more.

Mottostripe sat there her eyes like cold, hard and beautiful like sapphires. Her face a stoic mask but i knew underneath she was roiling with emotion waiting to unleash. A sharp pain pushed me of my thoughts and I swung around to see none other than Sharpstar stepping on my tail.

"Cedarstar! Stop causing trouble your the only cat who actually care about the stupid ban! Let everyone enjoy the gathering!" she hissed. I twitched my ears in irratation, then almost laughed at how funny she looked about to pop with kits.

A very small longfurred cat Sharpstar was, now to see her fluffed up and nearly a ball with a stomach full of kits I wonder how she even made the trip that stubborn mouse of a cat.

"Sharpstar! OH MY STARCLAN! why arent you in the nursey! you could hurt your kits. You look like you can have them anytime!" Mottostripe purred and butted heads affectionatly with the Mistclan leader.

"Mottostripe good to see you!-" pointedly glares at me"-You know I can't just leave my clan there like my kits as well" purrs Sharpstar.

As I open my mouth to object a cold presence enters sending shivers down my spine. A fox colored tom sits next to me. His voice as cold as the ice he hails from and as deep and dark as the night.

"I see your bickereing like apprentices as usual, I don't care either way. Just inform me if theres going to be war its getting to peaceful around here for my tastes." Foxstar growls as his claws slide out. He leans down and whispers while keeping his eyes locked on Sharpstar, "I know your a young leader not even two leafbares into leadership, you are a leader dont let anyone disrepect you and get away with it." Foxstar promptly stalks away.

Everybody just stares after the old leader as he leaves. Iceclan has always been distant and no clan besides Mist has went to war with him. They are feared but leave everone outside there territory to there own business.

Another cat walks up her fur tan with dark ginger stripes white fur on her paws and belly. Her eyes glowing amber. "Whats going on?" she askes. Awkwardness fills me I dont let it show. She looks everybit like me.

Mottostripe jumped nearly out of her fur then turned toward her daughter "Blazingbark! We are just talking about your aunt and what she did thats all. You should be resting and meeting with friends. This time is for relaxing trust me you need a break from your kits." she meowed.

"I am just nervous I haven't been since I was an apprentice. I wanted you to introduce me to cats?" Blazingbark asked.

Streamstar licked her ear affectionately "we will be along in a moment dear" he purred

She nuzzled them both and trotted off.

Before I could say a word Streamstar turned his head and looked almost triumphate. "I raised her. She believes I am her father as well as her siblings." he leaned on to Mottostripe.

I looked back and forth between the two, Mottostripe wouldn't look at me instead focused far off in the distance at there daughter. I realized I didn't even know how many kits I had let alone if they had kits of there own.

I nearly jumped as Hazelclaw appeared and leaned to lick my face, not noticing her arrival but noticing the quick flash of pain in Mottostripes eyes as she got up to leave with Streamstar.

I didn't see her or Blazingbark the rest of the gathering.


End file.
